


Princess of Hell

by ElysSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysSam/pseuds/ElysSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for a friend of mine. I do not own Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess of Hell

PRINCESS OF HELL

Sam and Dean were in a crossroad somewhere outside the town trying to summon a demon for information. Sam was making a demon trap in the middle of the crossroad while Dean was preparing the ingredients for the summoning.  
Dean was double checking everything in the box when Sam approached him.  
“Everything ready?” Sam asked Dean.  
“Yep.” Dean replied.  
Sam stepped aside to let Dean bury the box. After Dean has buried the box, he dusted himself.  
“Hey! Anyone? I want to make a deal!” Dean shouted.  
After a few minutes of no response, the brothers scanned their surroundings, looking for any signs of demon. Then they heard someone speak behind their backs, someone was standing by the trap.  
“Hello boys. To what pleasure do I owe you?” the slightly accented voice asked.  
Both brothers turned around and saw a gir- woman around 19-23, standing on the trap. She has a red hair, almost the same as Rowena’s but brighter, with a small tiara sitting on top of it. Her emerald eyes were boring onto both of them and her blood red colored lips were in a thin smile.  
The boys looked at her booted feet and she followed their gazes, realizing her position.  
“Damn! Didn’t see this coming! I forgot you were the Winchesters.” The demon muttered looking around the trap.  
The demon looked back at the brothers and sighed “What do you want? FYI, you interrupted what I was doing.”  
“What were you doing? I bet you were torturing souls in hell, taking your sweet time making them scream in pain.” Dean replied.  
“Actually,,,, Nope. I was torturing demon weaklings…. I had this new makeup kit that needs testing and they were the perfect models! You know, maybe I should try it on you guys, WHEN I GOT OUT OF THIS STUPID TRAP!’ She replied, her eyes blazing with irritation.  
“Who are you? Are you a new recruit?” Sam asked before Dean could open his mouth.  
“And why did you choose a young meat suit? She could have been in college” Dean added.  
“Well, my name is Janine and nope I’m not a new recruit. I’m even older than that Ruby bitch, you know her right? And I’ve been doing this since the time of Hitler and even before that, I was assigned in office work when I started.  
The Winchesters stared at her for a moment at her and she stared back at them, expecting a reaction. When she got none, she rolled her eyes at them and sighed.  
“So, I’ll ask one last time, WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Janine asked, speaking the last part slowly as if talking to five year olds.  
Dean was the first one to get out of his reverie and answered. “We want information.”  
“What information?” Janine replied, checking her red nails.  
“Information on that demon making deals with high schoolers.” Sam was the one to answer her.  
“In exchange of…..?” Janine raised her brows.  
“We’re going to free you from the trap.” Dean replied.  
“FYI Dean Winchester, I can escape from this dumb trap without your help.” She replied, putting her hands on her waist.  
Dean scoffed, “Oh really? Then show us how you will escape, Houdini.”  
Janine just smiled at them. She just stood there for a minute before they hear another voice behind them.  
“Hello boys”  
Janine’s smile widened and the Winchesters turned around to look for the source of the familiar voice.  
“Crowley” the boys said in unison.  
“Hand her over, Squirrel. NOW.” Crowley emphasized the last word.  
“There you go, boys. My ticket to freedom. No trick required” Janine said with a big smile on her face.


End file.
